The specification relates to multi-party communication sessions. In particular, the specification relates to providing a multi-party communication session associated with a web page to a user.
People may share information on a social network. Existing technologies allow a user to share information with other users by publishing one or more posts on a social network. For example, a user navigates to a web page. The user may share surfing experience related to the web page with other users by publishing a post on the user's social feed in a social network. However, this information sharing regarding the web page may be indirect since, for example, other users need to review updates in the user's social feed and navigate to the same web page via a link included in the updates of the user's social feed. The other users may then share their surfing experience related to the web page back with the user. This information sharing approach may not be implemented in real time and incurs a lag on the information exchange. It may be very desirable if the user can interact with other users in real time while visiting the web page or watching a video on the web page.